This invention relates to chain wrenches, more particularly, the invention relates to chain wrenches for engagement about a work piece for turning the work piece.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel chain wrench having a chain mounting bar for attachment of one end of the chain thereto for engaging the chain about a work piece which provides a pivotal mounting of the chain to the work piece so that the chain can encircle the work piece more completely including the portion of the work piece in front of the chain mounting for a more effective grasping of the chain to the work piece.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel chain wrench having a chain mounting bar with one end of the chain pivotally mounted to the bar for encircling the work piece with a lug at the side of the bar opposite the pivotal mounting for receiving an intermediate portion of the chain after the chain has encircled the work piece with the bar having a turning tool attachment whereby the bar may be rotated to draw the pivotal end of the chain toward the intermediate portion of the chain for tightening the chain about the work piece and rotating the work piece.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing wherein: